popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Pa→Pi→Pu Yeah!
Lyrics Nihongo 1,2,1,2,3 はい！ パ！で、ピ！で、プ！で、Yeah!!! 初っ端からハイテンション 単純な性格です 正論見せびらかして、それそれそれそれ！ 結局はインスピレーション 今を生きてく秘訣です それでも悩める、お昼はカレーとラーメン、どうしよっか？ 迷っちゃ大体 パ！で、ピ！で、プ！で、Yeah!!! 学校に、バイトに、会社 単調な生活です それでもひしめき合って、それそれそれそれ！ 爆裂フラストレーション ハートのファイヤー、ボ－ボーです 100円拾ったらいつでも嬉しい コンビニエンスな世代 今朝は脳内でラジオ体操・改 スヌーズ壊して即変身 さぁ、こうやって、そうやって 出会って4秒で行こう Yeah! ダンシン、ダ、ダンシン、ダ、ダンシン With You! Oh パラッパッパッパ、ピリッピッピッピ、プルップップップ Yeah! Yeah! 何がなくたって踊りましょうよ パラッパッパッパ、ピリッピッピッピ、兎にも角にも ダーリン、ダ、ダーリン、ダ、ダーリン is You! Oh パラッパッパッパ、ピリッピッピッピ、プルップップップ Yeah! Yeah! 君がいないと始まらないんだよ パラッパッパッパ、ピリッピッピッピ、どうにもこうにも パ！ そんでもって ピ！ そんでもって プ！ そんでもって Yeah!!! パ！で、ピ！で、プ！で、Yeah!!! Romaji ichi, ni, ichi, ni, san hai! pa! de, pi! de, pu! de, Yeah!!! shoppana kara HIGH TENSION tanjunna seikaku desu seiron misebirakashite, sore sore sore sore! kekkyoku wa INSPIRATION ima wo ikiteku hiketsu desu sore demo nayameru, ohiru wa CURRY to RAMEN, doushi yokka? mayoccha daitai pa! de, pi! de, pu! de, Yeah!!! gakkou ni, BITE ni, kaisha tanchouna seikatsu desu sore demo hishimekiatte, sore sore sore sore! bakuretsu FRUSTRATION HEART no FIRE, boubou desu hyaku-en hirottara itsu demo ureshii CONVENIENCE na sedai kesa wa nounai de RADIO taisou kai SNOOZE kowashite soku henshin sa, kou yatte, sou yatte deatte yo-byou de ikou Yeah! DANCIN', da, DANCIN', da, DANCIN' With You! Oh parappappappa, piripippippi, puruppuppuppu Yeah! Yeah! nani ga nakutatte odorimashou yo parappappappa, piripippippi, tonimokakunimo DARLIN', da, DARLIN', da, DARLIN' is You! Oh parappappappa, piripippippi, puruppuppuppu Yeah! Yeah! kimi ga inai to hajimaranaindayo parappappappa, piripippippi, dou ni mo kou ni mo pa! sondemotte pi! sondemotte pu! sondemotte Yeah!!! pa! de, pi! de, pu! de, Yeah!!! English Translation 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, yeah! Pa! And Pi! And Pu! And yeah!!! High tension from the first, rough time is simply my character Showing off the argument, that's it, that's it, that's it, that's it! Turns out the key to inspiration is now live I'm still confused, and having curry and ramen noodles for lunch, but how will we do this? Roughly painting, Pa! And Pi! And Pu! And yeah!!! School bites, and the company lives a monotonous life But I'm still jostling, that's it, that's it, that's it, that's it! Fire exploding in frustration, the fire of my heart is booming If you pick 100 yen anytime, I'm happy - we're the generation of convenience This morning's radio is gymnastic exercises and breaks for my brain An instant makeover, breaking the snooze And doing so, doing this, I met you in 4 seconds to go say "Yeah!" Dancin', da-dancin', da-dancin' with you! Oh pa-la-pa-pa-pa, pi-li-pi-pi-pi, pu-lu-pu-pu-pu, yeah, yeah! Why would you not want to dance? Pa-la-pa-pa-pa, pi-li-pi-pi-pi, it's quite simple Darlin', da-darlin', da-darlin' is you! Oh pa-la-pa-pa-pa, pi-li-pi-pi-pi, pu-lu-pu-pu-pu, yeah, yeah! I'm not going to start without you Pa-la-pa-pa-pa, pi-li-pi-pi-pi, anyhow and also, Pa! Also, it's Pi! Also, it's Pu! Also, it's yeah!!! Pa! And Pi! And Pu! And yeah!!! Song Connections/Remixes None. Trivia *'パ→ピ→プ→Yeah!' was added to BeatStream on February 19th, 2015. **Its NIGHTMARE chart can be unlocked from the same date via BEAST HACKER. *'パ→ピ→プ→Yeah!' marks Hige Driver's first original composition in the BeatStream series. *'パ→ピ→プ→Yeah!' is the first KONAMI original Hige Driver song in BEMANI with its own unique video. *'パ→ピ→プ→Yeah!' was added to beatmania IIDX 22 PENDUAL, jubeat prop, REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! Upper, and SOUND VOLTEX III GRAVITY WARS on June 17th, 2015 as part of the event. **In the beatmania IIDX series, パ→ピ→プ→Yeah!'s artist was capitalized as 'ヒゲドライバー join Shully & Nimo. This was fixed on July 8th, 2015. **In beatmania IIDX 23 copula, パ→ピ→プ→Yeah! can be purchased for 40000 PULACOs since February 3rd, 2016. **In jubeat prop, パ→ピ→プ→Yeah! can appear randomly as WEEKLY BONUS MUSIC since February 11th, 2016. **In jubeat Qubell, it is unlockable via Garnet in dig dig Qubell. *In REFLEC BEAT VOLZZA 2, パ→ピ→プ→Yeah! can be purchased in the Garage for 20 VOLZZA KEYs. *In SOUND VOLTEX III GRAVITY WARS, it can be purchased on the SDVX Station since December 21st, 2015. *In REFLEC BEAT and SOUND VOLTEX, パ→ピ→プ→Yeah! uses its BeatStream LIGHT, MEDIUM, and BEAST jackets for REFLEC BEAT BASIC, MEDIUM, and HARD jackets, and SOUND VOLTEX NOVICE, ADVANCED, and EXHAUST jackets respectively. *'パ→ピ→プ→Yeah!'s' BeatStream BEAST jacket is used as the DanceDanceRevolution, jubeat, and pop'n music series' jacket. *'パ→ピ→プ→Yeah!' can be unlocked in DanceDanceRevolution (2014) from August 19th, 2015 as part of the BEMANI SUMMER DIARY 2015 event. **From November 19th, 2015, it can be unlocked via EXTRA ATTACK. **In DanceDanceRevolution A, it can be unlocked through EXTRA SAVIOR. *'パ→ピ→プ→Yeah!'s' BEAST chart was re-rated in BeatStream アニムトライヴ on January 13th, 2016. *'パ→ピ→プ→Yeah!' was added as a purchasable song for 1000 lumina in pop'n music éclale's Star Factory on July 21st, 2016 as part of the event. **As of September 28th, 2017 in pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢, it is available by default. **'パ→ピ→プ→Yeah!'s' EX chart was re-rated in pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 on December 19th, 2017. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery Jacket Pa_pi_pu_Yeah! Jacket.png|パ→ピ→プ→Yeah!'s jacket References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:BeatStream Songs Category:BeaSt pop'n tanabata matsuri Category:Hige Driver Songs